


Traditions

by irrina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrina/pseuds/irrina
Summary: It all started when two kids bumped into each other during Halloween, and a rivalry between who can get the most candies. Soon after, this sprang into a tradition between two best friends





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! I apologize for grammatical errors in advance, please bear with me.

Every  child's favorite holiday, besides Christmas. The day where they get to dress up however they want, and become who they wanna be for one day. Halloween was today and parents were finishing their touches for their houses, because every year there goes out a 1,000 dollar prize on the best decoration, or maybe sometimes they want to bust out their decorations to impress the kids and make them happy, but there is yet a parent to admit such false lies, its all in the money.

 

 

 

One girl, age of 8, bright smiles and cutesy giggles, was jumping up and down, her costume usually tailor made for her fit, by her own mom. She had aspirations of becoming a ninja, and it was cute. Other girls had wanted to become a princess , or a ballerina, hell, one even had enough information to say she wanted to become a wife with three kids, and a handsome husband. 

 

"Daddy! Let's go I want to go get candy!"

 

" ( Name ) calm down let me get my cap." Her dad said in between hearty laugh as he indeed, grabbed his cap and his cane. He turned off the light in their patio that indicated that they weren't open for business but out instead. 

 

( Name ) was a rambunctious little girl, her mom was taken away from her and her dad last year, but despite the absence of her mother she remains happy and wants everyone around her as happy as she is. Her moms last present would be the ninja costume that ( Name ) treasured so much. Her father was a sweet man, he spoiled his daughter as much as he can, he wanted her to have a life him and Mrs. ( Surname ) couldn't. He had served in the army and left soon after because of his war injuries, and now he walked with a cane to prove his with his badly damaged leg that the cane was not for show.

 

It was the autumn of Hanamura and there was a gentle breeze in the air, accompanied with the yelling of kids saying trick or treat. There were too many damn kids in the place ( Name ) lived in, not that she complained, she was 8, it's her dads tantrum that got to him. He loved his daughter but kids annoyed him too much to the point where he repeatedly refused to give ( Name ) a sibling. 

 

There was a more known family living just a few blocks away from the ( Surname )'s and they were the Shimada Family. They were pretty wealthy, they thrived off off of illegal activities but they did no wrong to the city so the residency left them alone. They lived in luxury, mainly the youngest of the two brothers, Genji, who always lived his life with no fears, despite only being 8. He was like a bomb ready to explode. He was terrifyingly positive  and lively and sometimes super fucking annoying. He was so damn happy, he was loved by many adults, since they've never seen such enthusiasm in a kid, and his face just made everyone who sees him melt with joy and in gaiety. Hanzo was the older brother. He was about 12, and boy was he in his emo phase. He disliked anyone that wasn't his family members and despite his respectful nature towards acquaintances, he found solace if you'd just leave him alone after bidding your hellos. He was the complete polar opposite of his happy go lucky brother.

 

While it was usually every kids tradition to go out and have fun, Hanzo stayed at home and wanted time for himself, cause hes emo. Genji always dressed up as a ninja,  he shared the same dreams as ( Name ) but he could do it, and its not until the age of 12 where he starts his training with his brother Hanzo, where his dream really skyrockets. 

 

When ( Name ) and her father came outside of their lovely blue suburban house they were greeted by the adult neighbors and some kids who recognized ( Name ) outside of her ninja costume 

  
Her and her father did a lap around the neighborhood before they started venturing out to other peoples houses. ( Name ) loved going to the bigger houses. She already had the mindset that big houses equal big candy and she was right. ( Name ) craved he big candies. A twix bar about the size of her entire wrist made her happier than should be. She was so hyped when the friendly neighbors gave her the largest candy in their stash just for her.

Genji always ended up with tiny sized candy bars. He went to the opposite sides of the areas ( Name ) would explore with Genji's father, always two paces back. This time Genji wanted to be a big boy and go to the new residency to see if he could rack up more bigger and better treats.

When it came to kids, they either had a brain or they didn't, no in between, so on such a good evening, they all turn their thinking box off, particularly Genji and ( Name ) who didn't remember to look up from their candy stashes, and so happened to have crashed into one another, the adults supervision lacking in their field as thought. 

There was a silence after the candies dropped and the kids were down for the count. Where the hell were the parents?! On the ground as well.

They seemed to have stopped looking up as well. 

It took ( Name ) a few moments to process her fall and by the time she had pulled out of the trance she looked up, and Genji was already taking his AND her candy, to which she furiously grabbed his chubby fingers and threw them out of the way. 

"Hey!" The young Shimada waled towards ( Name ) who picked up her own candy, being courteous to him despite his thieving pudgy hands

"Don't take my candy!" ( Name ) shoved her hands into Genji's basket of delights and pulled out her magnificent prized twix bar

The two fathers were so submerged into their own conversation that they failed to see the heated child vs child banter. Genji was making fun of ( Name )'s hair color like a child with crappy insult lines, and ( Name ) defended herself, "Shut up! _Broomstick Brows_!" The fight went on long enough until Genji took a jab at her costume, "Well yeah? Your stupid costume suit sucks! Look at mine! It's cooler than yours and prettier!" Taking offense to that, ( Name ) clutched her bag tightly and gasped, "My mom made this! Don't be so mean!" responds the half hurt girl, who still remained strong, but not long.

Genji ignorantly finished off the banter, "Your mom's bad at making costumes." Genji burst into giggle fits, and ( Name ) started sobbing. This finally caught the attentions of Mr. Shimada and Mr. ( Surname ).

"Genji.. What did you do?!" Genji's dad peers out of the corner of his eyes, having seen the scene ,already analyzed, and putting his attention back to the crying girl's father

"I apologize for my son's behavior towards your daughter..." replied the elder Shimada, before he started helping his son out, picking the candies that he knew were Genji's and Mr. ( Surname ) did so too with ( Name ).

Genji stood there kind of awestruck, because he was only 8, he didn't know that it would offend ( Name ) so much, or that her mom was dead, but it pained ( Name ) and her tears were still flowing. 

"Please don't cry! I was only kidding.." Genji stuck his fingers out towards her, and tried to hug her, but ( Name ) shoved him off, and grabbed her candies, and left with her dad.  Genji's dad looked down at him and sighed disapprovingly, "Genji please watch what you say to someone.. I know you are still young, but her mother is dead. That costume is the only real thing she has of her." Well, that made him feel like a real asshole, but he was a kid he didn't know that it'd hurt her so much, but he knew better now and forever more.

"Hey.. don't be that sad, you didn't know. Let's have lunch at Rikimaru's tomorrow.. ( Name )'s dad is the owner, we should pay them a visit."

The young Shimada just looked at his father, finally picking up the last piece of candy before nodding. He at least owed ( Name ) an apology for being so rude. 

 

-

 

"Welcome to Rikimaru!" ( Name )'s father opened the door for the two Shimada's. Genji smiled brightly, and rushed in while his father conversed more with Mr. ( Surname ) and discussed about the place. ( Name ) was greeting the elderly people that were in for today and made them laugh before she turned and saw Genji full speed ahead at her way. Before ( Name ) could move out of the way Genji tackled her onto the ground with a big hug, and a big thud which people stopped to look at. 

"Get off of me!" ( Name ) whined and started grabbing at Genji's face, who still had a tight hug on ( Name ). "No! I can't! I feel bad for being mean and I want to hug you!" 

"You made fun of my mommy! I don't like you!" retaliates ( Name ) before she successfully frees herself from the grasp of Genji.

Mr. ( Surname ) chuckles and pats  Genji on the head, reassuring him that ( Name )'s anger will go away soon, "Give her time, it isn't your fault." he whispered to Genji and hands him a caramel lollipop 

 

( Name ) sat down on the bar stool and her smile disappeared, she wasn't going to cry, no, but she was so sad, but it'd pass, like her father says, as Genji pokes at her leg, and she stares down at him . She wasn't angry at him anymore, she was just genuinely unhappy of the reminder. 

"H-Hey.." Genji started off, then huffed, his chubby cheeks expanding as he sat down next to her, "I'm sorry for being so mean to you.." He starts out, and ( Name ) keeps her cool, still looking at him to see if he'd make any advances by flicking her head and laughing or saying it's a joke

"I didn't know something happened.. i'm sorry!" Genji went for a hug, and he was too swift that ( Name ) was caught offguard, and just sat there, until she smiled, and curled her tiny fingers around his back and hugging him back

"It's okay.. you didn't know." was all she says, before the two silently keep hugging, the two fathers staring in aw

 

A moments pass and they were off of each other.  ( Name ) grabbed a bowl of ramen from her father and handed it to Genji, adding her own special touches, putting strips of nori in specific areas. She used the nori to make his hair and his nose, two boiled eggs on each side as his ear, narutomaki for his eyes and more nori for his mouth and then slid it over to Genji who had drool coming out of his mouth

 

( Name ) giggled, and gave him chopsticks and a spoon, while her smile became bigger, "Eat up!" she responds to his silent state, "You'll need it when we go out and play!" 


End file.
